Egy gyermek első szerelme
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: "Lovino nem számított rá, hogy szerez egy új barátot az első napján az új iskolában." One-shot, FORDÍTÁS, az eredeti TheFreakZone munkája. Minden egyéb a történetben.


Fordítás! Az eredeti TheFreakZone munkája, és "A child's first love" címre hallgat.

Link: s/12865686/1/A-child-s-first-love

Nem az, hogy a Hetaliát, de még a történetet se birtoklom, csak fordítottam ;-;

* * *

 **Egy gyermek első szerelme**

Lovino fogta Feliciano kis kezecskéjét. Anya gügyögött, és azt mondta, milyen nagyszerű báty. Igazság szerint, Lovino azt tervezte, hogy élő pajzsnak használja a kisöccsét mindenféle nemkívánt emberi kapcsolat elkerülésére. De neki ezt nem kell tudni.

Lovino szorongva körülnézett, az összes gyerekre, aki még egy napra bejött az iskolába. Látott legjobb barátokat egymáshoz sietni és üdvözölni, osztálytársakat egy csoportba verődni és megosztani, kivel mi történt a hétvégén. Néhány gyerek az új lyukat mutatta a fogai között és a pénzt, amit a fogtündér hagyott a párnája alatt.

Megszorította Feli kezét és nyelt egyet. Mindegyik gyereknek több mint elég barátja volt már; miért akarnának egyáltalán foglalkozni a fura fiúval, aki most költözött ide az ország másik végéből, mikor már az iskolaév közepén járnak? Tudta, hogy nem akarnak.

Anya befejezte a beszélgetést az igazgatóval, és feléjük fordult.

– Oké, fiúk, nekem most mennem kell. Legyetek jók, és szórakozzatok jól az első napotokon! – mondta mosolyogva, majd visszament az autóhoz és elhajtott.

Lovino mélyet lélegzett, és igyekezett visszatartani a könnyeit. A korábbi tapasztalatai azt bizonyították, hogy az első iskolai napon sírni nem a legjobb kezdés.

– Rendben, Lovino és Feliciano – mondta az igazgató, elkapva ezzel a figyelmüket. Egy öregebb néni volt, öregnéni-szürke hajjal és öregnéni szemüveggel. Olyan öregnéni-kedvesnek nézett ki. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta Lovinót. (Ennek köze lehetett az előző esti rémálmához, amiben kiderült, hogy az igazgató maga az ördög.) – Úgy örülök, hogy csatlakoztok hozzánk az év végéig – mondta, kedvesen nézve őket. Feli visszamosolygott; Lovino félrenézett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar megismeritek ezt a helyet, és lesz nagyon sok új barátotok. Mindjárt kezdődik az első óra. Megmutatom az osztálytermeiteket, rendben?

– Rendben! – kiáltotta Feli izgatottan.

 _Ó, kérlek, Uram, ne –_ gondolta Lovino összeszorult torokkal.

~{x}~

Az egész arca égett, és az új osztálytársai fojtott megjegyzései, miközben a tanár bemutatta őt, csak még rosszabbá tették a helyzetet.

 _Sose láttam még senkit így elpirulni._

 _Olyan_ vörös!

 _Heh, mekkora vesztes…_

 _Azta, vörösebb, mint a pulcsim._

 _Annyira cuki!~_

Remegtek a térdei, de Lovino megtett minden erőfeszítést, hogy állva maradjon az osztálya előtt. A francokat fogja kimutatni a gyengeségét ennyi ember előtt!

A tanár végre befejezte a bemutatást, és azt mondta neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. Úgy fogta a hátizsákját, mintha egy mentőöv lenne, és az osztály távolabbi végébe sétált, ahol volt két üres pad, és nehezen ledobta magát az egyik székre.

Még hat óra, és hazamehet.

~{x}~

Az első óra matematika volt. Lovino szerette a matekot; jó volt benne. A számok egyszerűek; vagy helyes vagy helytelen, nincs helye más értelmezésnek. Nem lehetett a matekkal összezavarni. Minden alkalommal, mikor a tanár feltett egy kérdést, Lovino helyesen válaszolt. Nem mintha ezt _hangosan_ tette volna. Atyaég, dehogy, feleannyira sem volt elég bátor. Csak a fejében válaszolt, mosolygott és gratulált magának, mikor a tanár pár másodperc kínos csend és zavart pillantás után megadta a választ.

Az óra végén a tanár visszaadott néhány kijavított házi feladatot. Lovino alig figyelt, mikor a tanár megszólított néhány diákot, hogy mire figyeljenek oda legközelebb. Nem érdekelte a többiek matektudása, egészen addig, amíg az egyikük vissza nem beszélt.

– Mr Fernández, amíg mindenki más előre halad, de kitartóan haladsz hátrafelé – meredt rá a tanár, miközben összeráncolt homlokkal átnyújtott egy darab, inkább piros, mint kék papírt egy barna hajú fiúnak.

– Ez nem igazságos! – ellenkezett a fiú. – Én próbálkozom!

– A próbálkozás nem elég. Erősen javaslom, hogy javíts a viselkedéseden, különben csúnya véget érsz a jövőben. – Még mielőtt a fiú megint ellenkezhetett volna, hozzátette: – Ebédszünetben itt maradsz, és kijavítod az összes hibádat. A te érdekedben remélem, hogy hibátlan lesz.

A fiú megsüllyedt a székén, láthatóan mérgesen. Nyelvet öltött a tanárra, mikor az elfordult.

Lovino sóhajtott és nem figyelt tovább.

Még öt óra, és hazamehet.

~{x}~

Matematika után rajz következett. Lovino szeretett rajzolni, de pontosan ismerte a határait. Az öt éves kisöccse jobban rajzolt, mint ő! („A család ígéretes művésze", ahogy Nonno hívta. Lovino utálta.)

Az óra rendben lezajlott, nagyobb incidensek nélkül, habár a tanárnak legalább ötször meg kellett szidnia egy fiú-triót, akik nem hagyták abba a beszélgetést és a nevetgélést, és mindent csináltak, csak a kiszabott feladatot nem. Lovino az egyiket a barna hajú fiúként azonosította, aki kivívta a matektanár haragját. A két bűntársa egy hosszú, aranyhajú fiú (elsőre Lovino azt hitte, hogy lány) és egy sápadt, szürkés hajú különc voltak. Tiszta idiótának tűntek.

Mikor az óra véget ért, Lovino félénken adta be a rajzát.

Még négy óra és hazamehet.

~{x}~

Rajz után angol következett.

Egek, Lovino _borzasztó_ volt angolból.

Túlságosan különbözött az olasz anyanyelvétől. A helyesírást egy majom csinálta, a kiejtés szabályai pedig konkrétan nem léteztek. Küszködött, mikor valamit fel kellett olvasnia és áldott lenne, ha tudna valami összefüggőt írni ezen az őrült, hülye nyelven.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, a tanár nem szólította fel, hogy olvasson fel valamit, vagy válaszoljon a kérdéseire. Talán észrevette, milyen kényelmetlenül érzi magát, vagy csak nem akarta túlterhelni az első napján. Bármi is volt az oka, Lovino nem lehetett volna hálásabb…

… egészen addig, amíg a nő óra végén oda nem jött hozzá.

– Mr Vargas, nemde? Szeretném, ha ezt kitöltenéd – adott oda neki néhány papírt. – Csak néhány feladat, hogy tudjam, milyen szinten állsz. Itt maradhatsz ebédszünetben, ami most kezdődik, és majd összeszedem utána. Rendben?

Lovino üres fejjel bámult rá vissza. Azt akarja, hogy hagyja ki az ebédszünetet, hogy megírja neki a tesztet? Mégis miféle gonosz teremtmény ez a nő? Aztán…

 _Nincs egy barátom se, akivel játszanék._

– Rendben – mondta.

Még három óra, és hazamehet.

~{x}~

– Á! Te vagy az új fiú, igaz? Miért vagy itt? Mit csináltál?

 _Ó, francba._

Lovino teljesen megfeledkezett _Mr Fernándezről_ , a fiúról, aki visszabeszélt a matektanárnak. Rámeredt az asztal felett, remélve, hogy veszi az üzenetet és befogja.

Nem tette.

– A nevem Antonio, de hívhatsz Toninak – mondta, felállva a székéről, és átült Lovino mellé. Még a holmiját is hozta! Azt tervezi, hogy mellette fog ülni egész szünetben? – Lovino vagy, igaz? Hívhatlak Lovinak?

– Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, de ne zavarj – válaszolt Lovino fintorogva. – Meg kell csinálnom ezt.

– Hm? – Antonio kíváncsian nézett bele a papírjaiba. – Ó, ez angol! Imádom az angolt!

Bármiféle megkérdezés vagy figyelmeztetés nélkül elhúzta a papírokat Lovino elől.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel, felháborodva. Egyáltalán, miért nincs velük egy tanár sem? – Add vissza!

– Á, itt hibáztál – mondta Antonio, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva őt. – Látod? _F_ -fel írtad, pedig _ph_ -val kellene.

– Én… én tudtam! – mordult fel, és visszaszerezte a papírjait.. – Csak… csak az _elephant_ f-fel van olaszul.

– Spanyolul is – mosolygott Antonio. – Az elején én is küzdöttem vele, de hamar hozzá fogsz szokni.

– Tökmindegy. – Fújt egyet. – Na, most hagyjad, hogy békében dolgozzak. Nincs neked egyébként is saját dolgod?

Antonio mosolya lehervadt.

– Igen, van az a _hülye_ matek házim. – A szájához kapott, és rémülten kapta a fejét Lovino felé. – Kérlek, ne mondd meg senkinek, hogy ezt mondtam! – könyörgött. – Csak… csak a matek megőrjít. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem értem.

– Szeretem a matekot – mondta Lovino, még mielőtt a másik nagyon belemelegedett volna. – Mindenhol ugyanolyan. – Egy pillanatig habozott, aztán: – Megnézhetem a leckédet?

Antonio szó nélkül lökte át a papírt az asztalon. Lovino elvette és átnézte. Nehéz volt elolvasni, köszönhetően Antonio rendezetlen kézírásának és a piros javításoknak, de a hibák tisztán látszódtak Lovino elméjében.

– Itt – mutatott rá. – Összekeverted a műveletek sorrendjét. Előbb a zárójelek, aztán a szorzás és osztás, végül az összeadás és kivonás. És… Itt, úgy látom, hogy összezavart a kérdés. Ha csinálsz hozzá egy kis rajzot, akkor sokkal egyszerűbb.

Antonio kerekre tágult, hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá vissza (a zöldnek egy gyönyörű árnyalata volt, vette észre Lovino), előbb lesokkolva, majd a legragyogóbb mosollyal, amit Lovino valaha látott.

– Lovi, te _nagyszerű_ vagy! – tört ki belőle boldogan.

Lovino elpirult, és bár nem akarta, hízelgett neki a dicséret.

– I-igen, tudom.

Szóval Lovino segített Antoniónak a matekleckéjével, aztán Antonio segített Lovinónak az angol kérdésekkel, és utána még volt egy kis idejük átnézni egymás _Pokemon_ kártyáit.

– Arcanine a kedvencem, de ő nincs meg – szakadt fel Lovinóból, ahogy megmutatta a másiknak a gyűjteményét. – A Kilencfarkú viszont megvan vagy háromszor.

– Nekem megvan Arcanine, de csak egyszer, bocsi – mondta Antonio. – És az én kedvencem Charizard! És nem szeretem Bulbasurt.

– Senki sem szereti Bulbasurt.

Mindketten nevettek.

Lovino nem volt biztos benne, hogy még mennyit kell maradnia, míg hazamehet.

~{x}~

Mikor a többi gyerek visszajött szünetről, Antonio bemutatta Lovinót a két barátjának, Francisnek és Gilbertnek. Ők feleolyan izgatottak sem voltak, mint Antonio, és Lovino meg tudta érteni, miért: nem akarták megosztani Antoniót valaki mással. Ami azt illeti, Lovino sem volt elragadtatva.

Szerencsére Antonio úgy döntött, hogy a nap végéig vele fog ülni.

És az órák elröppentek, mintha nem lettek volna hosszabbak pár percnél. Beszélgettek, amíg a tanár rájuk nem szólt, hogy hagyják abba; utána folytatták, de már fojtott hangon; és mikor a tanár megint megszidta őket, levelezni kezdtek.

Lovino megtartotta azt, amelyiken Antonio bevallotta, hogy _Szerintem nagyon cuki voltál, amikor ma reggel elpirultál._

Azt akarta válaszolni, hogy _Te még cukibb vagy, mikor mosolyogsz_ , de túlságosan zavarban volt hozzá. Helyette inkább azt írta, hogy _Te meg többé-kevésbé menő vagy._

Anotnio megtartotta.

~{x}~

Amikor az utolsó óra véget ért, Lovino sietve távozott. Össze kellett szednie Felit, mielőtt Anya megérkezik értük.

Hála Istennek, nem tévedt el nagyon, és hamarosan megtalálta a kisöccse osztályát. Feli olyan boldognak tűnt, mint mindig, és Lovino, most az egyszer, türelmesen hallgatta a fecsegését. Talán, ha befejezte volna a beszédet, akkor neki kellett volna viszonzásul Antonióról mesélnie.

Már kijöttek az épületből, és várták, hogy Anya autója feltűnjön, mikor Lovino vállát finomat megütögették. Megfordult, és Antoniót látta ragyogni.

– Szia Lovi! Olyan gyorsan kijöttél, hogy nem volt időm elbúcsúzni – nevetett. – Nem maradhatok tovább beszélgetni, mert a bátyám megölne – mondta, és diszkréten egy kamaszra mutatott, aki pár lépéssel mögötte várakozott. Pont ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Antonio, csak öregebben és mogorvábban. – Szóval tessék, ez a tiéd – tette hozzá, és valamit Lovino kezébe nyomott. – És viszlát holnap! – fejezte be.

Mielőtt elfordult és elment volna, magához húzta Lovinót egy forró ölelésre és adott egy puszit az arcára.

– Viszlát! – integetett és elment.

– Sz-szia – suttogta Lovino teljesen vörös arccal.

Amikor Antonio és a bátyja eltűnt a tömegben, Lovino végre feleszmélt a kábulatából, és megnézte, mit adott neki Antonio.

Az Arcanine kártyája volt.

Lovino elvigyorodott.

~{x}~

– Milyen volt az iskola? Lettek új barátaid?

– Anya?

– Igen, Lovino drágám?

– Szerelmes vagyok.

– Igen? És hogy hívják a kislányt?

– Ühm…

– Hogy hívják a _kisfiút?_

– Antonio.

– Ez nagyszerű. Össze fogsz vele házasodni?

– Nem tudom. Igen. Talán. Meglátjuk.

* * *

 **A fordító megjegyzése** : Az utolsó párbeszédben természetesen a he-she megnevezéseket használták, de sajnos-hál'istennek a magyar egy ilyen gender-mentes nyelv. Kommentelni lehet itt is, vagy az eredeti alatt.


End file.
